Invasion
by Midnight flare
Summary: What happens when a bug hunt on earth gets out of control and it is up to a single predator to fix it? But during the hunt he makes a shocking discovery...infant twins. Please read and review.


_Invasion_

"C'jit"! Flame strike roared as the blast of his weapon cut through three bugs at one time. The big yautja turned as he sensed more bugs coming. This hunt on earth had gone terribly wrong when one of the bugs escaped. This had caused a great frenzy among the Oomans who were now screaming and panicking all around him. He turned to his brother swift knife.

"We must move back! They are spreading too quickly!" Flame strike roared over the screams of the bugs and Oomans.

"But they will spread even more!" Swift knife called back, killing a bug with one swift strike.

More bugs leaped at them and they were forced back. Buildings and apartments stood all around them and they knew that one of the Ooman strutcures contain a nest that was built in less then an hour.

Suddenly he heard swift knife call out to him.

"I will go back to the ship! You find the others!"

Flame strike's eyes widened. "You mustn't go alone-"

"Yes! Do as I say!"

Before Flame strike could protest his brother had disappeared through the fog. The ship was located somewhere underground he knew but...would he make it?

He feared for his brother's life more then he did his own. They had hunted together since they were sucklings and if he ever lost him...

Sudddenly A bug screamed and leapt at him. He had been so into his thought that he had not heard or sensed it coming. It knocked him to the ground and stood above him, hissing in triumph.

Then it leaned down and opened it's jaws...

Suddenly Flame strike heard a strange scream and the bug turned. It hissed and jumped off of him. Flame strike climbed to his feet and looked at the thing who had made the strange sound. What he saw shocked him.

It was an female carrying two baby Oomans!

The female Ooman screamed again as the bug came at her. But instead of protecting herself she turned her body as if to sheild her young! The thought of anything harming a female with children angered him.

He roared in fury and leapt high, landing directly in front of the screaming bug. Then with on quick and steady and motion he buried the spear deep into the creature's chest. The bug screeched in fury and pain while trying to claw at Flame strike. But it was over and a few breaths later the bug was dead.

Flame strike turned to the Ooman female and looked at her curiously. She was a small, pale creature with short blond hair and green eyes. Her face and hair was matted with sweat and blood and her clothing was torn and tattered against her pale skin. She crouched in terror and stared wide eyed at flame strike. The two babies in her arm were sound asleep and he was glad. The crying would have brought more bugs to this area.

Suddenly the Ooman female lifted herself a little and spoke. "You're...You're not going to hurt me?"

He cocked his head in curiousity. He did not know exactly what she ment but he was pretty sure that she was a little more calm now. Looking around he decided that they had time to talk. He turned on his translator.

"No hurt", he said in a low gruff voice.

Her eyes went wide.

"You...you can talk"?

He nodded then asked her a simple question.

"What is your name"?

She looked suprised again then spoke.

"Cathy", she said.

Then suddenly she turned to the two sleeping children in her arms.

"This is Logan." She said motioning to the one in the blue blanket.

"And this is Nicole." She said motioning to the one in the pink blanket.

He grunted in response. He would have to remember those names.

"What is your name"? She asked suddenly.

"Flame strike", he growled.

Suddenly he heard screams from the corner of the Ooman street. Ooman Cathy turned in that direction and gasped. He Growled the word "Follow" and started running down the oppisite direction of the bugs. She followed as told but had a hard time keeping up due to the children in her arms. The screams were coming closer and he ran faster. He felt foolish running away from his prey like this but had no choice because of the Ooman female. What the hell was he going to do with her anyway?

He ran smoothly across the strange gray path toward an Ooman strutcure known as a "hotel". The Ooman female trailed behind him, panting and gasping in exsaustment. He slowed a little.

They entered the building and stopped. It was dark and gooey substance hung from the ceiling and wall. Ooman Cathy looked around, eyes slanted. She was having trouble seeing. He walked up to her and looked at her children. They seemed a little...cute. He growled and shook his head. Suddenly he heard Ooman Cathy groan in pain. She coughed a few times before settling down.

He looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't be-

Suddenly she broke out into uncontrollable coughing. She set her children down on a nearby couch and started groaning in pain. All the while he noticed her clutching her stomach. Then he knew.

She had been affected. And she was soon to give birth.

_End of the first chapter. Please review!_


End file.
